WARRIORS: The Last Hope- Into the Future(prologue)
by hey-its-honeyleaf
Summary: I know I don't have allegiances.. there in my profile for both of my stories.
1. prologue

**Prologue-**

"Everything is going to be fine, Bramblestar was a great leader. However he lost his ninth life defending his clan from a badger." meowed a pale ginger she-cat. "However, I wonder if it was worth it." meowed another dark ginger she-cat. "He did what he had to. Shouldn't you be happy Squirrelflight?" asked a black she-cat. "Well yes, I mean he had to watch all of his clanmates die and come to Starclan" agreed Squirrelflight. "Don't any of you thinks it's weird that all the cats even after Bramblestar was born are dead too?" "Yes Squirrelflight, but they didn't have nine lives like he did. Also, if you forgot, Toadstep and Hazletail are still living as elders." mewed a brown tabby she-cat. "Most of my clanmated died during the time I was leader." mewed a blue-gray she-cat. "Alright Bluestar, I rest my case…" meowed Squirrelflight, "May I go wake him?" When a bright ginger tom nodded, Squirrelflight raced to the spot where a dark brown tabby tom was laying. Squirrelflight pressed her nose into his fur. The brown tabby tom blinked his eyes open. "Squirrelflight!" he meowed loudly, "What happened? Last thing I remember was fighting the badger and Hollyheart standing over me… a-and Shrewclaw pushing his nose into my fur…" "Oh Bramblestar, how much I've missed you… you've lost your ninth life, Hollyheart is to be the next leader of Thunderlcan." Squirrelflight meowed softly. "So, I'm here for good?" Bramblestar asked. "Yes, welcome to Starclan. Let's go see all of your loved ones." Squirrelflight licked his ear and raced toward the group of cats that were waiting for Bramblestar's arrival.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-**

"Hollyheart," meowed a gray she-cat. "He's dead for good." "No, no Feathershine this can't be happening!" Hollyheart wailed. "Everything is going to be fine!" Feathershine consoled. "Your now the leader of Thunderclan, you will serve them well and receive your nine lives tonight at the Moonpool." mewed Feathershine. "Hollyheart, my father would've wanted for you to be strong right now, not sad." meowed Shrewclaw. "You're right." Hollyheart stood up and raised her head high. "I am the new leader of Thunderclan!" "Hollyheart, Hollyheart!" yowled the clan.

"Come on Hollyheart," Feathershine nosed Hollyheart to her paws, "it's time to go to Moonpool." Hollyheart didn't feel right about this, although she was deputy and her father Lionblaze would've been very proud of her, she felt grief stricken with the thought that Bramblestar was gone. She began to follow Featherheart out of camp and into the lush green forest. Hollyheart began to race to the Windclan border with her sister Feathershine, the medicine cat, hard on her heels. When they began to near the Windclan border, they slowed their pace. Hollyheart sniffed the air to see if there were any Windclan cats roaming around, but smelled nothing. "Let's go." whispered Hollyheart. Feathershine took the lead and began to run on the hills of Windclan territory. As Feathershine slowed her pace, that told Hollyheart that they were getting close to the Moonpool. Entering Hollyheart's view was a cave that led down to a pool. "Touch your nose to the water." instructed Feathershine. Hollyheart obeyed and settled down next to the pool and touched her nose to it. It felt like her entire world swirled around her. When Hollyheart opened her eyes, Feathershine was next to her and blinked open her eyes. "Welcome." Meowed a voice that made Hollyheart jump. "Bramblestar!" meowed Hollyheart. As she looked around, she saw her mother and father Cinderheart and Lionblaze sitting with their tails twined and also a cat that looked just like her which she figured must be Hollyleaf, Lionblaze's sister. Close to Hollyleaf, was Jayfeather, their brother and her uncle. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" asked Bramblestar. "Yes. I am" answered Hollyheart. "Let the ceremony begin!" called Bramblestar. The first cat that stepped forward was Squirrelflight. "With this life, I give you trust. Use this life to trust what you are told and accept it." When she touched noses with Squirrelflight an agonizing zap jolted through Hollyheart's body. That told her that there would be more where that came from. Her mother Cinderheart stepped forward next. "With this life, I give you love. Use it to love each and every one of your warriors and also your enemies." A horrible zap pulsed through her whole body leaving her very weak. However, Hollyheart stood strong and held her head high. Next, Hollyleaf stepped forward. "With this life, I give you courage to not run away from your problems." A powerful zap flowed through Hollyheart's body and she felt strength begin to pulse in her paws. Next to step forward was her father, Lionblaze. "I'm very proud of you." whispered Lionblaze. "with this life I give you strength, to fight your own battles and to protect your clan at the cost of your life." Determination surged through Hollyheart. Jayfeather stepped towards her next. "With this life, I give you healing to heal any problems that can be resolved by you." Hollyheart's mind whirled thinking of these new responsibilities. A handsome ginger tom stepped forward next, Firestar, leader before Bramblestar. "With this life, I give you honor. Honor yourself and your clan." Stepping forward next was a small dusk brown she-cat. "I'm Mousefur,I died before you were born. With this life I give you patience. You must be patience with everyone in and outside of the clans." Next to step forward was a gray she-cat with darker flecks. "I'm Ferncloud, I died before you were born as well. With this life I give you wisdom use it to make the right choices." The last cat was Bramblestar. "With this life I give you leadership. Learn to lead you clan through hard times, don't regret your choices ." An agonizing jolt surged through Hollyheart. "Do you promise to serve your clan until your time is done?" asked Bramblestar. "I do." She answered firmly. "Then with Starclan, I name you leader of Thunderclan. You are now Hollystar." yowled Bramblestar. "Hollystar! Hollystar!"

When _Hollystar_ came into camp, it felt as if the whole clan was waiting they all streamed out of their dens to greet her. She ran up to the Highledge and yowled for a clan meeting. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" All cats gathered an pricked their ears. "It's time to name a deputy!" Hollystar had put thought into this ever since she became deputy, many moons ago. Many eyes glittered with anticipation. "The new deputy will be… Snowfall!" Snowfall looked very surprised. "Snowfall! Snowfall!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

_Shrewclaw_ blinked open his eyes to early dawn light filtering in the warrior's den. Snowfall, the new deputy, was stretching. His white pelt was fuzzy from sleep. "Are you making patrols?" whispered Shrewclaw. "Yeah, will you lead the down patrol?" asked Snowfall. "Sure." answered Shrewclaw. He padded out into the clearing."Ravenstripe, will you lead a hunting patrol near the old twoleg nest?" asked Snowfall. "Sure, I'll take Fallowpaw, Mossnose, Hawkfeather, and Frostwing." meowed Ravenstripe. "Okay, can I take Seednose, Yellowclaw, Ambernose, and Ashpaw?" asked Shrewclaw. "Sure." mewed Snowfall. "The sunhigh border patrol will be led by Smokeflight. You can take Lilypetal, Dewleaf, Honeyfrost, and Rainpaw." mewed Snowfall. Smokeflight nodded and padded back towards the warriors den for some rest before sunhigh. Ravenstripe flicked his tail for his hunting patrol to follow him. "May I check on Whitefang for a second?" asked Shrewclaw "Yes. Then get going." meowed Shrewclaw. Shrewclaw raced towards the nursery. "Whitefang," whispered Shrewclaw, "how are you feeling?" Whitefang blinked open her pretty amber eyes. "Fine, I think I might have our kits today. Well, according to Feathershine." meowed Whitefang. "Great, I'll be back before then!" Shrewclaw meowed. He licked Whitefang's cheek and raced into the clearing and flicked his tail for the patrol to follow. Shrewclaw raced out of the thorn tunnel into the forest. "We're going to patrol the Windclan border, and the sunhigh patrol can do Shadowclan." Shrewclaw mewed. The patrolling cats nodded and Shrewclaw picked up the pace so he could be back in time for Whitefang's kitting. When they reached the Windclan border, Shrewclaw raised his tail for silence. There was an odd smell that bathed his tongue. It smelled like crowfood. When the patrol stalked forward, Shrewclaw felt a mushy thing under his front paw. When he looked down he let out a gasp. "What the.. .fox-dung!" Shrewclaw cursed. "Yuck! What in Starclan is that?" Ashpaw asked. "It's a rotting rabbit from the looks of it." mewed Yellowclaw. "Rabbits hardly come to this side of the border, who would have killed it and left it like this?" meowed Ambernose. "Starclan knows." muttered Seednose. "Let me have a sniff, my father was the best tracker." mewed Ambernose. She bent down and sniffed the ravaged rabbit. "Blah!" Ambernose meowed and sat up. "Windclan scent is all over it!" Ambernose declared. "Can you tell which cat?" asked Shrewclaw. "Not really, it smells kind of smells like a nursery queen. With a milky scent to it." mewed Yellowclaw after giving in a long sniff. Shrewclaw bent down to sniff it as well. "Yeah, you're right, it does smell faintly of milk." mewed Shrewclaw. "Why would a nursery queen be hunting? Let alone near a border." asked Seednose. "Okay, forget it right now. Let's mark the border and we'll take the rabbit home." concluded Shrewclaw. The patrol nodded and set off to mark the borders.

When Shrewclaw and the patrol got to the thorn tunnel the sunhigh patrol was just returning. "What's that?" asked Ravenstripe. "You'll find out soon enough." mewed Shrewclaw. Shrewclaw pushed through the tunnel and went straight for Hollystar's den but before he could a wail came from the nursery. Whitefang's kitting! Shrewclaw dropped the rabbit and nodded for Seednose to show it to Hollystar. Shrewclaw ran towards the nursery but before he could get in, Flowerpetal stopped him. "Let me see her!" Shrewclaw yowled. "She's fine!" Flowerpetal mewed softly. "That's normal." Flowerpetal meowed. "Fine. I'll wait." Shrewclaw sighed and began to pace. It felt like forever before Feathershine popped out of the nursery. "You can see Whitefang. Three healthy kits, and she's fine as well." meowed Feathershine. Shrewclaw darted into the nursery. "Whitefang!" Shrewclaw licked her ear. There were three kits suckling Whitefang's belly."They're wonderful!" meowed Shrewclaw. "Aren't they?" meowed Whitefang proudly. "Shall we name them?" asked Shrewclaw. "Sure." she mewed happily. Shrewclaw picked up a dark brown tabby tom and nodded for Whitefang to name him. "We should call him Dirtkit because of the way his fur is, fluffy and dark brown." Shrewclaw nodded and set him down. Whitefang picked up a white she-cat with pale brown spots and nodded for him to name her. "We should name her Daisykit." Shrewclaw mewed. "I like that a lot." Whitefang meowed. "Shrewclaw picked up the next kit, a brown tabby tom with white stripes. "This tom should be called Pouncekit because his legs look strong already." Whitefang finished. "Yes, those are great names." Shrewclaw mewed. "Flowerpetal, get in here." meowed Whitefang. "Well, what did you decide?" asked Flowerpetal as she came in with Feathershine on her tail. "Dirtkit, Daisykit, and Pouncekit." meowed Shrewclaw. "They're nice names!" mewed Feathershine. "I suppose we should tell the clan they've been born." suggested Flowerpetal. "Yes, let them come and see them." agreed Whitefang. The first cats to come in were the apprentices: Ashpaw, Fallowpaw, Rainpaw, Crystalpaw, and Tawnypaw. "They're so cute!" squeaked Ashpaw. "I know right! I can't wait to have my own kits!" squealed Crystalpaw. "I can wait, all they do is mewl all night long!" Tawnypaw argued. "But, they're worth it." meowed Whitefang."You guys can play with them later, let the next group in." meowed Shrewclaw. "Okay, bye kits!" mewed Rainpaw. Next to come in was a group of warriors: Seednose, Lilypetal, Ambernose, Dewleaf, Yellow claw, Smokeflight, and Stormclaw. "Awhh!" Seednose meowed like a kit. The group of warriors nodded in agreement. "Well, we should give you some space. We can stop in for longer another time." mewed Dewleaf thoughtfully. "Thank you." meowed Whitefang tiredly. As the night went on more and more cats filed into the nursery and looked happy with the sight of kits after such a long leaf-bare and the death of many, many cats from Thunderclan. Finally the groups of cats began to die down and the last cats to come in were Snowfall and Hollystar. "What've you decided for their names?" asked Hollystar, trying to seem happy. Shrewclaw guessed that she had heard the news of the rabbit found near the Windclan border. "Dirtkit, Daisykit, and Pouncekit." meowed Shrewclaw proudly. "They're very nice names." meowed Snowfall. "Can we wash them?" asked Hollystar politely. "Sure, they could do with a wash." Whitefang mewed gratefully. One all three kits were done being washed, Hollystar and Snowfall stood up. "Shrewclaw, could you meet me in my den later?" asked Hollystar. "Er… sure." mewed Shrewclaw awkwardly. He knew what this was about and didn't want Whitefang to know until it was announced at a clan meeting. "I better go see what she wants…" meowed Shrewclaw. "Okay. I love you!" Whitefang mewed lovingly and sat up to lick his cheek. "I love you too, Whitefang." Shrewclaw licked her ear and padded out of the nursery. Shrewclaw made his way up the rocks to Hollystar's den. "Hollystar?" meowed Shrewclaw. "Come in." she answered. Shrewclaw blinked his eyes so that they would adjust to the dim light in Hollystar's den. Though the sun was only beginning to set, her den was always dimmer that outside. In the corner was Snowfall sitting with his tail wrapped around his paws. "I suppose you know why we called you in here." meowed Hollystar at last. "The rabbit." answered Shrewclaw. "Yes," meowed Hollystar, "how did you come across it exactly?" "Well, I smelled this horrible scent. And next thing I know there's this mushy thing under my paw, and I look down. A destroyed rabbit with Windclan scent all over it." Shrewclaw finished. "That's what Seednose told us. Any suspicions?" Snowfall asked. "Well, remember how at the last gathering, they announced they had two new kits? Sagekit and Milkkit, the mother Shorttail?" meowed Shrewclaw. "Oh yes! I remember that!" meowed Hollystar."Yeah! It had to of been her!" growled Snowfall. "Let's not jump to conclusions," mewed Hollystar, "maybe there was a loner that lived in Windclan territory and killed it" suggested Hollystar. "No… why would they just leave it there to rot?" Shrewclaw mewed. "That's a question that cannot be answered." Hollystar concluded. "We should just tell patrols to keep a lookout." Snowfall meowed. "Should you tell the clan?" Shrewclaw asked. "Yes, yes I will." mewed Hollystar. She got up and went to address the clan. Shrewclaw went into the clearing where cats were standing from sharing their prey. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" yowled Hollystar.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Ashpaw padded out into the clearing and wrapped her tail around her paws to listen to what Hollystar had called the meeting for. "The dawn patrol found something this morning near the Windclan border." Hollystar mewed at last. Hollystar went on to tell the clan about a rabbit found with Windclan scent all over it. "Well, what are going to do?" Yellowclaw asked Hollystar. "Nothing until the gathering tomorrow night." meowed Hollystar. Yellowclaw nodded and wrapped his tail around his paws; he glared at Hawkfeather who looked upset with the idea of waiting. "We'll lose the element of surprise if we question them!" Stormclaw challenged. "What the leader says goes, Stormclaw." retorted Ravenstripe to his brother. Hollystar flicked her tail as a sign that the meeting was dismissed. Ashpaw turned tail and padded towards the apprentice den for some sleep before the dawn patrol.

A butterfly landed on Ashpaw's nose and she blinked in the warn newleaf day; she was dreaming. Something started prodding Ashpaw in her side. "Wha…" she mewed annoyed. "Time to go on the dawn patrol." her mentor Shrewclaw was standing over her. "Oh! Right, I forgot sorry. I'm ready." she meowed. Ashpaw gave her chest a few embarrassed licks. She stood and padded into the clearing where the warriors were standing around Snowfall listening to him assigning patrols. "Seednose go hunting near the old twoleg nest." Snowfall ordered. "Take Fernpool, Tawnypaw, Sedgeflight, and Frostwing." Seednose nodded and flicked her tail for the hunting patrol to follow. Ashpaw looked at the fresh-kill pile and saw that it was completely empty with nothing but a stale mouse that not even the elders would want to eat. "Now, for the dawn patrol." Snowfall meowed quickly as if he had something to do. "Smokeflight, you will lead it and take Shrewclaw, Dewleaf, Ambernose, Yellowclaw, Lilypetal, Ashpaw, and Fallowpaw." Smokeflight nodded. "And if you hadn't noticed, this is a battle patrol. See any cat near our border question them. If they're on the border attack." Snowfall meowed. Ashpaw could explode with excitement. She was on the battle patrol! Fallowpaw was shifting his weight from paw to paw; Ashpaw figures he was anxious to get going. Smokeflight angled his ears towards the tunnel and raced away with the patrol hard on his paws.

When the patrol reached the border an unusual silence fell over the Thunderclan cats. Smokeflight crept out of the bushes into the open. The forest floor was beginning to get covered by leaves; this told Ashpaw that leaf-fall would be on the way. "Do you smell that?" asked Fallowpaw. "Yeah it reeks." Ashpaw agreed. "Smell what?" Dewleaf whipped around. "That crow-food smell." mewed Fallowpaw. "Smokeflight, the apprentices smell something!" Dewleaf whispered. "So do I, let's go out and see." Smokeflight meowed. The Thunderclan cats burst into the open and saw a brown tom eating a pigeon. "Hey!" yowled Smokeflight. "Stop right there, you're on Thunderclan territory!" The brown tom spun around and cowered with fear. "Surround him, he's not going anywhere!" ordered Shrewclaw. The patrol spread out around the brown tom. "Well, who are you and why are you stealing _our _prey?" growled Smokeflight. "I-I am hunting for my mate she- she's sick." the brown tom mewed sheepishly at last. "Not on Thunderclan territory you're not. What you're name." interrogated Shrewclaw who moved next to Smokeflight. "H-Hoover, I live deep in the woods over there behind that old twoleg nest." meowed Hoover who was kneading the ground with his paws. "Well, why do you smell of Windclan?" asked Lilypetal. "Who?" Hoover meowed. "The clan who lives on the moor." Lilypetal pointed her tail towards the moorland. "Oh, I sometimes hunt there with my mate. We have six kits to feed." Hoover meowed. Smokeflight sighed. "You need to come with us; our leader may want to talk to you about this. Thank Starclan we found you, or we would've shredded Windclan for no reason" meowed Shrewclaw. "Leader? I really should get back to my mate, Rainy." Hoover went to pick up his prey. "Oh no you don't!" hissed Yellowclaw. Hoover's eyes widened and he grabbed the prey and made a break for it. "Get him!" yowled Yellowclaw. The patrol began to race after Hoover who's pace was slowed because of the pigeon he was carrying. Fallowpaw was the first to race after him. Ashpaw was almost caught up to him when she tripped over a bramble tendril and collapsed to the ground. She quickly scrambled to her paws, but Fallowpaw had Hoover pinned to the ground. "You mangy flea-pelt!" yowled Fallowpaw.

The patrol padded into camp with Hoover and the whole patrol surrounding him. Whitefang's kits: Daisykit, Dirtkit, and Pouncekit raced out of the nursery to greet the patrol. "Who's that cat?" meowed Pouncekit. "He smell like that gross rabbit." meowed Daisykit. "Let me at him!" growled Dirtkit. "Kits!" meowed Shrewclaw. "Get back to the nursery." Dirtkit opened his jaws to object, but thought better of it and flicked his tail for his littermates to follow him back to the nursery. "Snowfall!" meowed Smokeflight. "We have some news!" "What?" Snowfall came racing out of the warriors den with his pelt in tufts. Dewleaf snorted. "You could use a grooming." she teased. Snowfall let out an annoyed growl and gave his fur a quick grooming. "Well," Snowfall meowed at last. "Who's this?" The clan began to pour out of their dens. Crystalpaw and Rainpaw came from the elders den and Tawnypaw came from the nursery. "Hang on now, every on who's name doesn't get called go back to your den." meowed Smokeflight. "Dewleaf, Ambernose, Shrewclaw, Yellowclaw, Lilypetal, Ashpaw, and Fallowpaw." Ashpaw looked back at the other apprentices who's eyes were full of jealousy. Ashpaw waited for Hollystar to come out of her den. "Let's go into the forest to talk privately." meowed Hollystar. She flicked her tail and the cats that were called, including Hoover followed Hollystar into the forest.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Pouncekit followed Dirtkit into the nursery. He was angry that their father, Shrewclaw, wouldn't let Pouncekit and his littermates greet their guest. Their mother, Whitefang, was stirring in her nest. "What's going on kits?" she meowed softly. "We have a guest, but _we're_ tired." mewed Pouncekit. "Okay…" Whitefang whispered and closed her eyes. "Come on." Pouncekit mewed quietly. "What's the plan we gotta follow that patrol." Dirtkit whispered. Daisykit had her head pocked out of a hole in the nursery wall. "They're going into the forest." Daisykit squeaked. "Shhhhhh!" whispered Pouncekit. "We're sneaking out... let's go!" meowed Dirtkit. "I'll lead the way!" mewed Pouncekit. Pouncekit check on Whitefang, he hoped that Flowerpetal wouldn't come back from the medicine cat den anytime soon so that they could pursue their mission. Pouncekit check that the coast was clear. He angles his ears towards the dirtplace tunnel. The kits stalked slowly towards the dirtplace tunnel. Right when they reached it, One-ear went to the fresh-kill pile. Pouncekit pushed Dirtkit and Daisykit through the tunnel. "Hey!" squeaked Daisykit. "One-ear was coming to the fresh-kill pile." Pouncekit mewed defensively. "Well now we've got thorns in our pelts!" complained Dirtkit. "Hush, mouse-brain." growled Pouncekit. "Okay, let's hurry to the patrol in the forest." Daisykit meowed after a moment of silence. Pouncekit took the lead and scampered into the unfamiliar forest. "I smell them!" squealed Daisykit. "In the name of Starclan, shut your mouth!" hissed Pouncekit. Daisykit rolled her eyes and began to track the scent. Pouncekit and Dirtkit followed closely behind her. "I see them." whispered Daisykit. Pouncekit nodded and padded up to the thorn bush to listen to what the group of Thunderclan cats were saying. "Hoover, you can't just hunt on our territory." mewed Hollystar. "Why not? I'm a loner, I do what _I _want." Hoover growled. "Well you will be punished if you are seen on _any _clan territory again." Hollystar retorted. "But I have to feed my family!" Hoover objected. "Well I'm not so sure-" Hollystar was cut off by Snowfall. "Well, your family could… join… us…" Snowfall meowed slowly. "Join your wild cat gang?" Hoover meowed disbelievingly. "Well I suppose, but you'd have to learn how to hunt, fight, and most important: The Warrior Code." Hollystar meowed. "I'll ask Rainy about it, but I'm not sure your clan would enjoy my company very much." Hoover mewed sadly. "They would do what I tell them too." Holly star assured him. "Can I go to my family now?" Hoover begged. Hollystar sighed. "You can leave Hoover, meet us at dawn tomorrow with you decision." Hollystar concluded. "Farewell." meowed Hoover politely. He dipped his head and raced away from the cats. "Help!" a voice yowled. "My kits are missing!" the voice yowled again. Pouncekit recognized the voice of his mother, Whitefang. "What do you mean they're missing?" meowed Shrewclaw nervously. "I wasn't watching them." Whitefang confessed. "I was sooo tired." "It's okay." Shrewclaw mewed calmly. "We'll find them." "Spread out, start at camp work your way from there." ordered Snowfall. Pouncekit suddenly felt a stone drop in his belly. "Well, what do we do?" asked Daisykit in a small voice. "We have to sneak back." Dirtkit meowed nervously. "We can't!" Pouncekit meowed. "They'll be even madder if we were sneaking around." "You're right, Pouncekit, we should come out once they get really scared. That'll teach 'em to not let us meet our visitors!" Daisykit mewed triumphantly. "No, no, no!" argued Pouncekit. "Let's get out now!" Dirtkit snorted. "Pouncekit you're going to delay our apprentice ceremony!" he wailed. "Not uh! It isn't for moons!" Pouncekit retorted. "Well we're staying here!" mewed Daisykit. "Whatever, I'm going back to camp!" Pouncekit spun around and raced in the direction the kits came. Pouncekit realized he had no idea where he was. _Where are the cats looking for us?_ Wondered Pouncekit. A wail came from somewhere near him. "Flowerpetal!" yowled a voice. "She's kitting! Now!" meowed another voice. Pouncekit froze. "What about my kits?" Pouncekit heard his mother wail. "We'll find them later, Flowerpetal is in bad shape." meowed the voice. "But-" wailed Whitefang who got cut off. "They'll be fine." meowed the voice. Whitefang wailed again. Pouncekit raced to where the voices were coming from and found himself at the thorn tunnel. "I'm home!" he yowled. No cat seemed to have heard him. "Hello?" Pouncekit wailed. _Where's the clan? _He wondered. "Pouncekit? Is that you?" Whitefang's voice rang out into the clearing. "Yes, mother it's me!" he yowled. Whitefang came racing towards him. She buried her muzzle into his head. "You worried me sick! Where did y-" Whitefang stopped abruptly. "Where are Daisykit and Dirtkit?" she asked in a scared voice. "I-… they wouldn't come with me." He meowed meekly. "What?" she demanded. "Shrewclaw!" Whitefang yowled. He came racing from the warriors den. "Pouncekit!" he licked between Pouncekit's ears. "Where-" Whitefang interrupted him. "They refused to come with him." "We have to find them, it's getting dark. A fox could find them!" Shrewclaw meowed quickly. "Help! Lilypetal, Seednose, Ambernose, Yellowclaw, Smokeflight!" Shrewclaw yowled. "Help me find me kits!" The cats that were called along with many others came into the clearing. "Honeyfrost, tell Hollystar where we went and if we aren't back when the moon is up, send help okay?" she nodded and Shrewclaw raced out of camp. "Should I come?" asked Pouncekit. "Yes! You must lead us to them!" meowed Shrewclaw. Pouncekit raced up to where his father was walking. "I-I don't remember." Pouncekit mewed. "Sure you do." Whitefang encouraged. "Oh! Um… I know where you guys were meeting, we were in a thorn bush!" he finished. Shrewclaw picked up Pouncekit and raced away. As Pouncekit began to recognize the place, he heard a loud wail. "Help us! Anyone!" yowled scared voices. "My kits!" yowled Whitefang. As the patrol got closer, a russet pelted animal stood in front of two tiny bodies. _My littermates! _Pouncekit felt hope. But he soon realized it was a fox that was standing with drool dripping from its long snout. "Oh great Starclan!" squealed Whitefang. "Watch Pouncekit!" Shrewclaw passed Pouncekit over to Ambernose. "Everything will be fine." Ambernose mewed; it was obvious she was lying. Pouncekit watched his parents lunge at the fox who had just picked up Daisykit in its gaping jaws. _No!_ Thought Pouncekit. Whitefang leaped onto the fox's back and gripped on tight. Seednose swiped its snout and it dropped Daisykit whose pelt was dripping with red ooze. _Where was Dirtkit, he was just there. _Pouncekit wondered horrified. Shrewclaw threw Daisykit over to Ambernose who began to lick her blood-stained pelt. Daisykit whimpered. Pouncekit looked at her horrified. He ear was torn down the center. Suddenly a tiny brown body ran out from behind the fox towards Whitefang. _Dirtkit! _Shrewclaw intercepted him, grabbed him by the scruff, and tossed him to Ambernose. "Ambernose! Take the kits back and get help." "I can't!" Ambernose put Daisykit down. "Stay here." "I'm coming to help you!" Ambernose screeched and leapt into the battling cats. Smokeflight slashed the fox's ear which spattered blood everywhere. Pouncekit didn't want to look at Dirtkit, but did. His shoulder had a nasty bite on it, which in fact was still bleeding a lot. "Encircle it!" ordered Yellowclaw. A scent bathed Pouncekit's tongue. Honeyfrost had brought help. Pouncekit looked up at the sky, the moon was well risen. "Attack!" yowled Snowfall who was leading a patrol of Thunderclan cats. The fox spotted the new patrol of cats, tuned, and began to flee. "Honeyfrost, Yellowclaw make sure it leaves our territory! Try not to chase it to Shadowclan territory!" Snowfall ordered. The rest of the cats gathered around. "Grab the kits, they must be tired, we can talk to them in the morning. Pouncekit knew from his words that they were in deep, deep mouse-dung.

The Thunderclan cats returned to camp and Pouncekit was dozing in Yellowclaw's jaws. "Get them to the medicine cat den, now." ordered Whitefang. "Wait right there." meowed Feathershine who came from the nursery. "Just take them to their nests, Flowerpetal is in there with her two new kits." Whitefang nodded and padded into the nursery. Yellowclaw dropped Pouncekit into his nest. Ambernose dropped Daisykit. Smokeflight dropped Dirtkit into the nest last. Daisykit and Dirtkit's wounds were still bleeding, not as heavy but still bleeding. "Well, just relax." meowed Feathershine. "I'll treat you, just don't complain." Dirtkit and Daisykit nodded slowly. They looked as if they were asleep on their paws. "Pouncekit, come eat this poppy seed, it will help you sleep." ordered Feathershine. Pouncekit felt as if the whole this was all his fault, he shouldn't have left his littermates in the forest._  
_"Guys, I'm sorry I left you in the forest." he mewed aloud. "It was my fault we went and to add on top of that, I left you for a fox to kill you." Daisykit opened her jaws to speak but squeaked instead, Feathershine was pressing cobwebs on her ear. "I'm sorry." whimpered Pouncekit. "Pouncekit, it's not your fault. Kits will be kits, now come and meet my new kits." Flowerpetal meowed comfortingly. "Help me and Sedgeflight name them?" she asked and Sedgeflight nodded. "Sure!" Pouncekit yawned. Flowerpetal pushed forward a ginger she-kit with white patches that looked like crescent moons. "Her name should be Crescentkit because of her forehead mark and patched on her pelt." Pouncekit meowed. "That's a great name. Right Sedgeflight?" Sedgeflight nodded happily. "How about this one?" meowed Flowerpetal as she pushed forward a silver tom with ginger spots. "Whoa, his marking are so cool." Pouncekit meowed. "How about… Scorchkit because of his ginger spots?" Pouncekit suggested. "Lovely." Flowerpetal mewed. "Crescentkit and Scorchkit it is." Sedgeflight meowed. "Time for bed. You have a lot to explain in the morning." Whitefang meowed to her three kits. Pouncekit knew he was in for it. "Goodnight young kits." Pouncekit mewed softly as he climbed into his nest with his mother.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Snowfall blinked open his eyes , it was time to go to the gathering. The clan had been through a lot of mayhem today. Kits going missing, finding the strange cat, and kits being born. Hollystar said he could pick the cats to go to the gathering. Snowfall padded into the clearing. "Feathershine, Shrewclaw, Lilypetal, Seednose, Ambernose, Yellowclaw, Smokeflight, Mossnose, Dawnsong, Fernpool, Ashpaw, Tawnypaw, One-ear, and Halftail." Snowfall meowed Tawnypaw and Ashpaw turned to one another and let out a squeal of excitement. "We'll be leaving soon, grab a piece of fresh-kill, be sure to eat quickly." Snowfall ordered. "Share with me?" Snowfall turned around to see his sister Ambernose padding towards him "Sure." he meowed. Snowfall began to scarf down the small shrew. He swiped his tongue over his whiskers. "For being so small, that sure was tasty." Ambernose commented. Snowfall nodded. Which felt like moons, Hollystar finally came down from her den. "Are we ready?" she asked Snowfall. "Yes." he meowed. Hollystar flicked her tail and led her clan to the gathering. Snowfall could sense she was nervous, so was he. It was their first gathering since the death of Bramblestar. This would be when the clans found that Hollystar was leader. "Don't be nervous," Snowfall assured her, "hold your head high, you earned this." "Thanks." Hollystar meowed trying to sound positive, but she wasn't fooling Snowfall. Thunderclan crossed Windclan's territory fine and were approaching the tree-bridge. Thunderclan began to jump up to and cross the tree-bridge. They held their heads high when cats glared and gasped at them. Hollystar reached the base of the tree where the leaders announced the news. No cat said a word to the Thunderclan cats. "Let the gathering begin!" meowed the Shadowclan leader, Gracestar. Snowfall thought back to the time when Shadowclan was fierce and mean, but now with Gracestar as their leader, things were peaceful with their neighbors. "Hollyheart, you can go first and explain where Bramblestar is tonight. Hollystar dipped her head. "Bramblestar lost his ninth life." She meowed and ignored the sad gasps from the clans. "And I am the leader of Thunderclan now." "Well, I welcome you." Meowed Gracestar. Hollystar dipped her head. "That's sad, but I have faith in you, Hollystar" Leafstar meowed. He knew Bramblestar and Firestar; he was an older leader. "Yes, congratulations." Wavestar politely. Hollystar looked grateful towards all of the leader; her nervousness seemed to fade away. "And my deputy is… Snowfall." she mewed. "Snowfall! Hollystar!" the clans yowled. "And we have 5 new kits born of Whitefang and Flowerpetal. Dirtkit, Daisykit, and Pouncekit of Whitefang and Shrewclaw. Also Scorchkit and Cresentkit of Flowerpetal and Sedgeflight." Finished Hollystar. Hollystar dipped her head for Gracestar to speak; she was the branch below Hollystar. "All is well in Shadowclan, the twolegs have left and taken their pelts with them and prey is running good too. Oh, we have two new warriors: Darknight and Mallownose." Gracestar finished. "Darknight! Mallownose!" the clan praised. The Windclan leader, Leafstar stepped forward. "Rabbits are all over Windclan territory and we are well prepared for leaf-bare." he meowed, "We have two new apprentices: Sagepaw and Milkpaw." "Sagepaw! Milkpaw!" the clans welcomed them. Leafstar stepped back and Wavestar stepped forward. "Fish are very plentiful for this time of season, and Graywing has moved to the elders den." Wavestar finished. "Graywing! Graywing!" the clans cheered; she had been a warrior and queen for a long time. "Time to share tongues!" meowed Hollystar. "Share with me?" Gracestar asked Hollystar. "Sure." Hollystar mewed back. A young Windclan she-cat padded up to Snowfall. "Hi, I'm Dappleleaf. Would you share tongues with me?" she asked politely. "Of course." he meowed. He sat down and began to share tongues with her. They talked about their apprentices and how training was going. At last, Gracestar ended the gathering with a nice goodbye. Thunderclan followed Hollystar over the tree-bridge back to their camp. When they arrived, Snowfall clambered into his nest and wrapped his tail over his nose, trying to ignore the younger warriors gossiping about the gathering.

Snowfall woke up and knew it was time to see to the kits who were in trouble. He groomed his pluffy pelt and padded out into the clearing. He was very careful not to tread on any tails. "Time to talk to those kits I suppose." Hollystar meowed as she climed down from the Highledge. "Yes, but we have to be easy on them they went through a lot yesterday." Snowfall sympathized. "Yes, nice and gentle voices." she agreed. Shrewclaw padded out of the warriors den. "I'll go get them." He meowed without Snowfall and Hollystar even saying anything. "But dad!" a voice squeaked. "Careful Shrewclaw when you carry him, his wound finally stopped bleeding." meowed the voice of Whitefang. First to come out of the nursery was Pouncekit; he was looking big for only being almost a moon old. "Hi Pouncekit." Meowed Snowfall coolly. Next to come from the nursery were Whitefang carrying Daisykit and Shrewclaw carrying Dirtkit. They set the kits in front of Snowfall and Hollystar. "Hello," meowed Hollystar. "are you kits ready to tell us about yesterday?" Dirtkit looked at his paws. "Yes." Daisykit meowed guiltily. "Well, Whitefang fell asleep." Pouncekit began. "Then, the patrol returned with a strange cat, but wouldn't let us say hello." "Then," Daisykit interrupted. "Pouncekit wanted to follow the patrols into the woods; we all agreed." "So, we went through the dirtplace tunnel and followed their scent to where we hid in a thorn bush." Dirtkit continued. "We then heard Whitefang wail to us, I thought I should go to her and say sorry." Pouncekit mewed. "But, we didn't want to get in trouble." meowed Daisykit. "We stayed and let Pouncekit leave us." Dirtkit mewed. "We thought that you guys would come to us sooner." "But when you didn't, we got worried." Daisykit took over meowing. "Then, it got cold and dark." Dirtkit meowed shaking his fur. "Then we heard a snarl." "We spun around to see a huge creature looming over us." Daisykit meowed shakily. "It grabbed Daisykit in its massive jaws and threw her like a piece of prey." Dirtkit meowed. "I felt hot ooze coming from my scruff." Daisykit explained. "Then, I attacked its leg, but it was too strong for me. It slashed me with its paw and grabbed me and shook me senseless." Dirtkit murmured. "Next thing we know, Ambernose is licking us clean." Daisykit finished. "How much trouble are we in?" Pouncekit asked sadly. "None," Hollystar meowed. Snowfall wanted to interrupt but a flick of her tail silenced him. "Think of this as a warning, if you can be good until you apprentice ceremony, then I'll take you to the gathering then night of your sixth moon." The kits eyes widened. "That's such an honor!" Daisykit squeaked. "We promise!" Pouncekit meowed. Dirtkit nodded. "Okay then, you've got five moons to go then" Hollystar meowed.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter6:**

Five moons had passed since the kits had gotten into trouble and it was time for a very important ceremony. "I, Hollystar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Hollystar mewed. "Ashpaw and Fallowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." they echoed one another. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Ashpaw and Fallowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ashtail and Fallowshade. StarClan honors your strength and integrity and we welcome you as full warriors of Thunderclan. Now, Pouncekit, Daisykit, and Dirtkit come here." Hollystar beckoned the kits with her tail. _My apprentice ceremony! _Pouncekit thought excitedly. "Dirtkit, come here." Hollystar called him over to stand in front of her. "Dirtkit, you have reached the age of six moons,and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dirtpaw. Your mentor will be Hawkfeather. I hope Hawkfeather will pass down all he knows to you." Hollystar finished and turned to Hawkfeather. "Hawkfeather, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Snowfall, and you have shown yourself to be strong and loyal. You will be the mentor of Dirtpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Dirtpaw." Hawkfeather looked like he didn't know what hit him. He simply dipped his head and touched noses with Dirtpaw. "Daisykit," Hollystar called her over. "Daisykit, you have reached the age of six moons,and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Daisypaw. Your mentor will be Smokeflight. I hope Smokeflight will pass down all he knows to you." Smokeflight had already apprenticed so he didn't get the ceremony of the first apprentice. Smokeflight touched noses with Daisypaw. "Pouncekit, you have reached the age of six moons,and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Pouncepaw. Your mentor will be Yellowclaw. I hope Yellowclaw will pass down all he knows to you." _Yellowclaw! Wow! He's practically a senior warrior!_ Yellowclaw padded up to Pouncepaw and touched noses. "Well, we can go view the territory I guess, but we may or may not see it all depending on how long it takes." Yellowclaw meowed. "Oh, okay. I wanna see everything! No matter how long it takes." Pouncepaw mewed. "Yeah, and you're such a lucky apprentice. Getting made an apprentice early and going to the gathering on your first night." "I guess, it was hard to keep our promise, but we did." Yellowclaw nodded. "Are you two going to stop chattering like a bunch of birds and join us on a tour of the territory or what?" asked Yellowclaw's littermate Smokeflight. Yellowclaw nudged him and Hawkfeather and Dirtpaw came up to join them. "Ready?" asked Daisypaw. "Ready." Dirtpaw and Pouncepaw meowed in unison. Yellowclaw flicked his tail and led the cats into the open forest. "It goes on forever! I can't believe we were so mouse-brained to come here as kits!" "Sure were." muttered Hawkfeather. As the patrol padded on they passed tree after tree. They passed a tree called the Sky Oak that was very big compared to the cats. They also passed the mossy hollow where they'd later practice battle moves and hunting skills. Starting from the hollow, they walked along the Old Thunderpath. Then they came across an abandoned twoleg nest that was rich with prey and herbs. Then as they got near the stinky Shadowclan border, the passed by a clearing where twolegs come in Greenleaf. "Well, that's the Shadowclan side, now we'll make our way to the Windclan side." Smokeflight meowed. As they padded on, Pouncepaw grew so tired that he felt as if he was asleep on his paws. "Don't worry," Smokeflight startled him. "We're all like this our first few days. "I feel asle-" Pouncepaw was interrupted by a yawn. "Now," Yellowclaw meowed. "there's not much on the Windclan side of the territory except for the tunnels that run below ours and Windclan's territory." "Whoa! Have we ever attacked from them?" asked Daisypaw excitedly. "They've attacked us, and we beat them. But, I wasn't there; One-ear and Halftail were though." Hawkfeather meowed. "I thought those were nursery tales!" Dirtpaw huffed. "Nope." Yellowclaw meowed. "Well here's the stream and border now." Smokeflight mewed as they reached the stream. "Can we see the lake now?" asked Pouncepaw. "I hear it's huge!" squeaked Daisypaw. "Okay, let's hurry though the suns beginning to set. Run after us." Meowed Smokeflight. Their mentors turned and raced away into the trees; the three apprentices followed closely behind, but couldn't fully catch up. They came to a halt and the 'paws gazed in astonishment at the vast lake they were looking at. "That's wonderful!" Daisypaw meowed. "Right?" Dirtpaw mused. "Well, it's time we got back to camp, you haven't eaten and we have to go to the gathering shortly." mewed Hawkfeather. "Yes-" something interrupted Yellowclaw. He spun around and leaped across the air at a brown creature, but right before he caught it, a brown tom grabbed it first. "Hoover!" yowled Yellowclaw. "You never came to us; therefore you're not welcome here!" Smokeflight raced and stood shoulder to shoulder with Yellowclaw; fur bristling. "I was hoping to find you cats, I've come for your help. My kits are weak and sick." Hoover meowed shakily. "Rainy is sick too, she needs help." "Then you had better come to camp with us now." Smokeflight mewed. "No, you help me bring them too." Hoover insisted. "Fine, where are they?" Yellowclaw meowed.

"Luckily we got to finish our tour." Daisypaw meowed happily. "Yeah," Dirtpaw agreed. "Hoover, are we almost there yet?" asked Smokeflight. "Our clan has places to be tonight and the sun is setting." Yellowclaw meowed. Hoover nodded. "We're close, don't worry." Hoover reassured. After what felt like a moon they came to a stop. At first all was silent, but then Pouncepaw heard the mewling of many kits. "This way they're under this holly bush." Hoover meowed. "That's not very safe." Hawkfeather mewed disapprovingly. Yellowclaw whipped around and glared at him; it seemed they didn't get along very well. "Rainy, it's me Hoover. I brought the wild cats to help us." Hoover meowed. _Wild cats? _A pretty silver and white she-cat came out from the bushes. When Pouncepaw looked at her, her bones jutted out from every angle. Daisypaw gasped. "H-hi." Smokeflight meowed trying to sound normal. "Can we bring you all back to camp?" Yellowclaw asked calmly. "Sure." Rainy rasped. "How many kits do you have?" Hawkfeather sounded the least calm. "Six. Most are sick though and hungry." Rainy answered weakly. "Okay. Grab them and we'll take them to the nursery." Smokeflight ordered. "How old are they?" Dirtpaw asked. "Five moons." Hoover mewed. Yellowclaw nodded as he picked up a kit in his jaws. Smokeflight grabbed one too. Hawkfeather even grabbed one to Pouncepaw's surprise. "Should we carry them?" asked Daisypaw. "You a bit small, but you can try." Smokeflight answered. Pouncepaw grabbed a kit in his jaws. _They're so big! _The older cats began to walk along easy, but the apprentices stumbled around the forest. When they finally reached camp, the sun was almost out of sight. The patrol padded into camp; by this time, Pouncepaw was so tired from his first day out he could hardly bear to be on his paws. How was he supposed to make it to the gathering tonight? They group of cats finally got to camp and when they got in, it seemed the whole clan was waiting for their arrival. When they noticed the visitors, shocked gasps rippled through the clan. "Who are they?" voices growled. "Why are they here?" Hollystar emerged from her den and bounded down from the Highledge. "Welcome Hoover, we've been awaiting your arrival." she mewed. "Yes, well my family is in dire need of help." Hoover replied trying to avoid her gaze. "Well, will you join us?" she asked. "Yes, my family will join you." he meowed. "Family? How many?" Hollystar sounded surprised. "My mate Rainy," Hoover meowed and she stepped forward. "and my six kits: Tangle, Rose, Nut, Fawn, Cardinal, and Sleepy." "Wow, that's a lot, well first I'd like to give them kit names." Hollystar mewed. "Yes! Yes!" the kits squeaked. "Okay, okay." Hollystar spun around and bounded up to the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Hollystar yowled. _I can't believe they get kit names already! They just got here! _"Come here." Hollystar flicked her tail for the kits to come to her. "Tangle, you are now Tangle_kit_. Rose, you are now Rose_kit. _Nut, you are now Nut_kit_. Fawn, you are Fawn_kit_. Cardinal, you're Cardinal_kit_. And Sleepy, I'd like to rename you to Cedar_kit_." Hollystar finished and Cedarkit looked delighted with his new name. "What about us?" Rainy asked. "Well, you'll have to train for your warrior name, they're kits not grown up like you cats are." Hollystar explained. Rainy nodded and turned around to see Flowerpetal padding up to her. "I'll take you to the nursery where you can nurse them until they're six moons. How old are they now?" Flowerpetal meowed warmly. "Five moons." Rainy answered. "They'll be apprenticed soon, that's good news." Flowerpetal meowed. _Apprenticed? So soon? _"It's time for the gathering!" Hollystar mewed. "Attending will be: Snowfall, Feathershine, Yellowclaw, Seednose, Lilypetal, Smokeflight, Shrewclaw, Whitefang, Dewleaf, Dawnsong, Ashtail, Fallowshade, Daisypaw, Dirtpaw, Pouncepaw, Halftail, and One-ear." Hollystar finished. "Ambernose, you're in charge of camp and our newest members." Snowfall meowed. _On my way to my first gathering!_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

_Daisypaw_ was padding across the tree-bridge with her brothers: Pouncepaw and Dirtpaw. _So many cats! _Daisypaw didn't know if she could do this. It was a bit overwhelming. Dirtpaw and Pouncepaw confidently padded over to a group of young looking apprentices. Daisypaw decided she would follow them and try not to seem anti-social. "Hello." Pouncepaw meowed politely. "Hi!" a silver she-cat meowed. "We're from Shadowclan, how about you?" a nice looking black tom meowed. "We're from Thunderclan. I'm Daisypaw and these are my brothers Pouncepaw and Dirtpaw." Daisypaw meowed taking over; she suddenly wasn't scared. "I'm Spiderpaw and this is Silverpaw." Spiderpaw mewed. "We became apprentices today and got to come, cool huh?" Dirtpaw bragged. "Lucky!" Silverpaw meowed. "Why isn't the gathering starting?" asked Dirtpaw. "We're waiting for Windclan and Riverclan." Spiderpaw explained. Pouncepaw nodded. Suddenly two new scents wafted over Daisypaw. "Here they come." Silverpaw meowed. Daisypaw looked around to see four smaller cats racing towards the already there apprentices. "Hi!" meowed a handsome gray tom meowed. "I'm Boulderpaw and this is my sister Softpaw. We were made apprentices last moon, this is our first gathering." "Hello, I'm Daisypaw and these are my brothers Pouncepaw and Dirtpaw; we're from Thunderclan." Daisypaw finished. It felt like she and the apprentices from Windclan, Riverclan, and Shadowclan had talked for a long time. As they began showing each other hunting techniques, they were interrupted by a loud yowl from a sleek gray she-cat. "Let the gathering begin!" she yowled. "I'll begin if you don't mind." the gray she-cat meowed and sat up on her branch in the leaders' tree. "That's our leader, Gracestar." Spiderpaw meowed. Daisypaw nodded. "All is well in Shadowclan. Prey is plentiful and Pinetail has moved to the nursery expecting Wolfleap's kits" as Gracestar finished Daisypaw looked around a saw a muscular black and gray tom looking proud and she guessed it was Wolfleap. Next to step forward was a skinny, dark tabby tom. "Leafstar, our leader." Boulderpaw whispered; he was so close to Daisypaw she hardly heard what he said, just breathing in his pleasant scent. "Windclan is wonderful, we have two new apprentices: Boulderpaw and Softpaw. Also, Heathertail is expecting Acornflight's kits." "Boulderpaw! Softpaw!" the clans cheered; Daisypaw yowled Boulderpaw's name. Boulderpaw looked over at Daisypaw happily. _He has pretty blue eyes, _Daisypaw thought dreamily. Next from the leader's tree to step forward was Hollystar. "Things are going great in Thunderclan we have eight new kits and three new apprentices: Dirtpaw, Pouncepaw, and Daisypaw," Hollystar waited for the clans to cheer the apprentices' names. "Dirtpaw! Pouncepaw! Daisypaw!" the clans cheered and Daisypaw grew hot as Boulderpaw cheered her name louder that her brothers. "Also, we have two new warriors: Ashtail and Fallowshade!" Hollystar stepped back. "Ashtail! Fallowshade!" the clans cheered and the two new Thunderclan warriors held their heads high. Last to come forward was a gray tom with a shiny pelt. "It's obvious, but that's our leader, Wavestar." Brightpaw, a new apprentice in Riverclan, meowed. Daisypaw nodded. "Fish are plentiful in Riverclan. As you can see, we are well fed and strong." Wavestar meowed and glared at Leafstar. Leafstar had a smug expression on his face, but his only response was a shrug. "Let us all share tongues for a while tonight because there won't be much time in this upcoming leaf-bare." Gracestar meowed. "Share tongues with me?" asked Boulderpaw. "S-sure." Daisypaw stammered. "Okay, but first follow me." Boulderpaw whispered. Daisypaw figured they were going to a quieter spot, but Boulderpaw led her into the bushed. "Why here?" she asked nervously. "I needed to talk to you in private." he mowed. Daisypaw suddenly got nervous. "What about?" she mewed, trying to sound nonchalant. "I was wondering… if you would meet me at the Windclan border tomorrow night?" Boulderpaw asked. "Er… sure." Daisypaw was about to burst with happiness, but before she had time to think Pouncepaw came up behind her. "Time to go, see you later Boulderpaw!" Pouncepaw meowed cheerfully. "Bye!" Daisypaw meowed. "Well, that went well." Dirtpaw mewed when she caught up to him. "Right?" Pouncepaw agreed. "We met so many new cats." Daisypaw meowed. "Hey! You two, stop chattering like a bunch of blackbirds and get your tail over here." The three apprentices scampered over to Dewleaf who was scolding them. "S-sorry." Daisypaw meowed appoligetically. "That's okay," Dewleaf reassured. "it's your first gathering I'm positive me and my littermates were like that too." Daisypaw let out a mrrow of laughter. "I can imagine." she meowed. Dewleaf flicked her shoulder and raced towards the group of Thunderclan cats who were starting to get far ahead of them.

By the time the group of Thunderclan cats returned to camp, Daisypaw was very tired. "Well, what did you think of your first gathering?" Whitefang meowed as Daisypaw was heading to the apprentice den. "It was great! We met so many new friends." Daisypaw meowed cheerfully. "Well, it doesn't last forever, you must be prepared to fight them in battle." Whitefang reminded her. "I know, I know." Daisypaw thought of Boulderpaw. _Was his mother telling him this too? _Whitefang licked Daisypaw's ear and padded away towards the warriors den with her father, Shrewclaw. "Time for bed you three, you'll be up bright and early tomorrow for hunting practice." Smokeflight meowed. "Oh, we will." Dirtpaw meowed excitedly. Daisypaw raced for the apprentice den, as she ran in she tripped over Rainpaw. "Watch it mouse-brain!" Rainpaw meowed tartly. "Hey Rainpaw! Give her a break, she didn't mean to." Tawnypaw defended her. "I'm the oldest apprentice, I'll say what I want!" Rainpaw retorted. "Not while I'm here!" Tawnypaw growled. "Guys!" Crystalpaw interrupted. "Stop fighting, it's not like you two." "S-sorry, Crystalpaw." Rainpaw stammered. _He likes her, that mouse-brain! _"It's okay, Crystalpaw. He was just joking." Daisypaw stepped in. Crystalpaw snorted, but Rainpaw shot her a glance of gratitude. "Goodnight then." Tawnypaw meowed.

Daisypaw felt a paw prodding her side, Smokeflight was standing over her. "Training." He meowed. Daisypaw sat up and looked around. All the apprentices were gone but her and her littermates. "Where-" Smokeflight cut her off. "Dawn patrol and hunting patrol. You'll be doing that soon as well." Smokeflight meowed. "Okay then, let's get a move on then." Pouncepaw mewed. Smokeflight flicked his tail and led the eager apprentices into the clearing. "Ready?" asked Yellowclaw. "Ready." Dirtpaw assured. "Okay then, let's go." Hawkfeather meowed. Hawkfeather took the lead and led the cats out of camp. Daisypaw followed the cats until she came to the place where apprentices trained called the mossy hollow. "Okay, so Hawkfeather, show them the hunting stalk please." Smokeflight meowed. Hawkfeather nodded and dropped down into a hunters crouch. He began to stalk forward with his weight balanced between his haunches and his front paws. "That's perfect Hawkfeather, now Dirtpaw, you try." Yellowclaw meowed. Dirtpaw mimicked Hawkfeather's move and to Daisypaw it looked good. "Careful with your tail Dirtpaw, you don't want it to brush the ground, but you don't want it straight up either." Smokeflight instructed. Dirtpaw did as he was told. "Now, stalk forward. Keep your weight balanced." Yellowclaw meowed. Dirtpaw did so. "Okay, now Pouncepaw and Daisypaw do what Dirtpaw did." Yellowclaw ordered. Daisypaw dropped down. "If you don't mind, I'm going to take Dirtpaw to hunt." Hawkfeather meowed. Surprise flickered in Yellowclaw's eyes which reflected in Dirtpaw and Smokeflight's eyes as well. "Well, okay…" Yellowclaw stammered. Dirtpaw's uncertainty changed to a grimace at his littermates. _He thinks he's better than us!_ "Daisypaw began to stalk forward. "Perfect Daisypaw! Not a thing wrong with that." Yellowclaw meowed. Pouncepaw's crouch was perfect too. "Amazing Pouncepaw!" Smokeflight meowed. "Can we hunt now?" asked Pouncepaw. "Yes." Yellowclaw meowed. Yellowclaw and Smokeflight led the two eager apprentices to the abandoned twoleg nest. "What can you smell?" Smokeflight asked Daisypaw and Pouncepaw. Daisypaw sniffed and she had a mouthwatering scent on her tongue instantly. "Mouse." Daisypaw meowed happily. "Squirrel." Pouncepaw mewed. "Good." Yellowclaw meowed. "Watch and learn." Yellowclaw spun around and leaped across the air at a tiny brown creature. _A squirrel! _He slammed a large paw down on to the squirrel and nipped its neck with a killing bite. "With squirrels, you want to be extra fast so they don't flee up a tree." Smokeflight explained. "Okay now, off you two go." Yellowclaw meowed through the squirrel in his jaws. Daisypaw decided to go closer to the two leg nest. When she neared, she recognized the scent of a blackbird. She dropped into her crouch and stalked forward until the bird came into sight. _It's huge!_ She crept closer and closer and when she thought she could grasp it she pushed off with her hind legs and grabbed the blackbird in her claws. _Yes! _Daisypaw nipped the bird's neck and it went limp. "Thank you Starclan." Daisypaw whispered. "That was a great catch!" Smokeflight meowed. Daisypaw jumped. "Thanks!" she meowed. "That was your first catch and it was really neat. Looks like we have a good hunter in our paws." Smokeflight praised. "Whoa! Did you catch that?" Yellowclaw meowed as he padded up to her. "Well, yeah…" Daisypaw mewed trying not to sound embarrassed. "Wow! That's great!" Pouncepaw meowed proudly. "Did you catch anything?" Daisypaw asked Pouncepaw trying to change the subject. "Oh yes, I caught a fat squirrel." he meowed. "Where is it?" she asked. "Oh I scuffed earth over it so I could catch more." Pouncepaw replied. "I should do that too right?" Daisypaw looked at Smokeflight. "Yes, go ahead." Smokeflight meowed. The rest of the day went by quickly. Dirtpaw and Hawkfeather were nowhere to be seen the whole day. When the group of Thunderclan cats arrived at camp, warriors padded up to congratulate the apprentices. "On your first day that much prey." Daisypaw and Pouncepaw just shrugged. It didn't seem like two squirrels, a blackbird, and a mouse was much. Whitefang came running up to the two apprentices. "I'm so proud of you two!" she mewed. "Where's Dirtpaw?" Daisypaw nudged her mother. "We don't know, he left with Hawkfeather." Pouncepaw meowed. Shrewclaw padded up to them. "Where's Dirtpaw?" he meowed. "We don't know." Daisypaw meowed. "What?" Shrewclaw mewed. "He left with Hawkfeather." Daisypaw explained how they left once Dirtpaw learned the hunting stalk. "How dare he do that to you guys, on your first hunting expedition." Daisypaw could tell Shrewclaw was getting angry. "Calm down, Shrewclaw." Whitefang meowed. Shrewclaw shook his head. "No, you tell Snowfall I went out to find them." Daisypaw looked at her father in dismay. _Is he really that mad over Dirtpaw going away from us?_ _Am I a bit mad? Yes._ "Can I come?" Pouncepaw asked. "No, go to the apprentice den." Shrewclaw ordered. "Don't take it to heart, just do what he says." Whitefang mewed. She turned and padded over to the warriors den. Daisypaw flicked Pouncepaw's shoulder and headed for the apprentice den. "I can't believe he got that mad." Pouncepaw meowed. "Well, it was our first hunt and we didn't get to do it together." Daisypaw mewed. "Yeah, I don't really care for Hawkfeather. He scares me." Pouncepaw meowed. Daisypaw nodded. "Well, we should rest." she mewed. "Okay, but first, let's eat a squirrel." Pouncepaw suggested. He got up and grabbed a squirrel from them fresh-kill pile. They began to share it and they finished really quickly. Daisypaw swiped her tongue over her whiskers and curled her tail over her nose. She easily drifted into sleep.

Daisypaw woke up and the moon was well into the sky. _Boulderpaw!_ She rose to her paws and looked around the den. All the apprentices, including Dirtpaw, were fast asleep in the den; some even snoring. She crept out into the moonlit camp and padded towards the dirt-place tunnel. She was surprised by the cold, but realized that the weather was changing to leaf-bare. She raced along which felt like forever and finally got close to the border between Windclan and Thunderclan. When she got to the stream, she looked around for Boulderpaw. "Hey, over here!" a voice whispered. "Boulderpaw?" she whispered. "Yeah, it's me." Boulderpaw crawled out of a bush on the Thunderclan side of the territory. "You're on our territory!" Daisypaw raced over to him. "I know, we're meeting." Boulderpaw explained. "On our side? Why not yours?" Daisypaw meowed. "We can go there if you'd like. It's just, you weren't here right away." Boulderpaw mewed. Daisypaw nodded. "Well, what do we do?" she asked. "Well, I have a feeling we shouldn't meet at the border, we should meet at the top of our territories." Boulderpaw mewed. "Good idea." Daisypaw meowed. "We should have our own clan!" Daisypaw mewed. "Yeah!" Boulderpaw agreed. "It should be called… _Nightclan_, because we meet at night." Daisypaw mewed. "Yeah!" Boulderpaw agreed. "You can be Boulder_star_ and I'll be your deputy Daisyflower." she meowed. "Great idea!" Boulderpaw mewed. Daisypaw and Boulderpaw played around which felt like forever. The darkness began to get slightly brighter. "I have to go; I'm going on the dawn patrol. See you later!" Daisypaw mewed and rubbed her muzzle against Boulderpaw's shoulder. "Bye, meet me in three days?" Boulderpaw asked. "Yes." Daisypaw mewed. She turned around and raced for camp; she knew she would make it at the perfect time.


End file.
